1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving circuit, to a method for receiving an encoded and modulated radio signal, and to a use thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
A radio system for communication of information over an air interface by means of radio is supplied in more recent applications with a battery as the energy source. Locking and access systems for motor vehicles are an example of this. It is also possible to transmit measured data by means of radio, for example, from a battery-operated weather station. An energy-saving operation enables a long operating time without replacement of the battery.